


Entrapped

by cloud_reun



Series: HwangCloud Storage [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO verse, Bugicloud, Drabble Collection, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha!minhyun, hwangcloud, omega!sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_reun/pseuds/cloud_reun
Summary: The heat builds, ten times fold than the previous.“I hate this.” Minhyun breathes out.





	Entrapped

**Author's Note:**

> because my son ha sungwoon deserves the best man and that's emperor hwang. Stan hwangcloud. Yes that's their ship name, isn't that cute:-)

 

_word count; 521 words._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When an alpha in heat is what he is most scared of. In heat or not alphas always scare him. From the start he hates the fact all the status are just simply telling humans are no different from animal kingdom. More to that when he is at the bottom of food chain and has to survive through that for the entire life, but again, talking about his status is taboo. Some people are not aware of it, some people believes omega and alphas are the real thing, some claim those are just topics on sex search relation. He has to admit the last option is not entirely wrong.

 

But even up to this point he still can’t believe he is not just a normal healthy twenty two years old man. 

 

The man behind him coughs and he turns around. “You sweat a lot, hyung.” Sungwoon looks at him. “Look at yourself Minhyun. Your shirt is wet.”

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes and sighs. “Duh, it’s really hot here. I might get rashes after this.” He flinches, with just the thought of his allergy crawling on his skin and ticks of his pruritoceptor nerves.

 

The heat builds, ten times fold than the previous. Sungwoon feels the shuddering chill at the back of his spine. His breathes are shaking the moment it ghosts against his lips and looks away. There is no way it’s happening. Not when both of them are trapped in the small lab, with barely any space to keep himself ten meters away from Minhyun.

 

“I hate this.” Minhyun breathes out and walks further from Sungwoon. As if he knows what is going on.

 

Ten minutes pass and Jonghyun is not here yet. He is frustrated and keeps dialing the male’s number, leaving thousands incoming calls to the lad’s device. When it hits the twelfth minute, something is pressed against his back. His breath caught and body stop trembling. He could hear Minhyun’s breath against his neck, the sound echoes to his ear and vibrates. His brain stops working the moment the latter’s head is leaning on his shoulder.

 

“I can’t take it anymore.” He mutters lowly.

 

Sungwoon feels like screaming his lungs out but nothing comes out. He is too fearful to face whatever is going to happen to him. He can tell Minhyun is breathing on his scent—that is even more horrifying to him. “No,—“ The taller puts his hand against the door and traps him between the huge figure.

 

They freeze, no sound is coming out from both of them. “Sungwoon!” Jonghyun calls out from the outside and unlocks the door.

 

His body flings out from holding the door knob with Minhyun losing his strength the moment the door opens. Jonghyun catches the shorter male from falling and Dongho grabs his friend right away. “Fuck, Minhyun. You should have told us you’re in heat!” Him and Jonghyun look at the trembling Sungwoon on the other side, his lips quivering when he glances at the male.

 

Jonghyun sighs. “Are you okay?” Sungwoon nods, he is entirely alright, but not Minhyun. “I’ll bring him to the apartment. Jonghyun you take Sungwoon back to his dorm.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing emperor hwang and concubine ha after this. bye lol. I will add bugicloud too later yo~


End file.
